Rascal's Bomb
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Rascal Shark The evening after two Autobots accompanied by Cubicron's medic 'explored' an abandoned building, Lifeline is back in her clinic. Business as usual. The bay door is open, waiting for the next walk-in customer. It's actually a bit odd for the place to not have at least scheduled patients coming and going...but not so odd that anyone who knows the medic is unaware of what this likely means. And the best response, too. Rascal's in search of some specialized medical attention. He's tried a few others and still isn't comfortable with any of 'em. The little mech isn't wearing any disguises right now. A rare moment of Rascal actually being himself somewhat his youthful blue optics shine bright. The paint job is a bit off and Rascal himself isn't really sure what it started as anymore. He steps into the bay and gives the place a once over before speaking. Shark happened to be one of the explorers that cycle, having been told to escort Arcee around on her quest for her history and background. He had to head back to Iacon to check on some things, but now he returns with a gift for the good doctor. He's not in his guise this time around, figuring it should look like an official delivery and not all sneaky like he's used to pulling off. He walks in after Rascal, "Hey doc." as he puts down a large box on a med table. "That thing is heavy!" Lifeline turns from the workbench along the left wall inside the clinic, its surface completely covered by a truly random assortment of items. She looks at the young mech who entered a moment before Shark, then turns her optics to the Autobot and the heavy (for him) box. She waits to see if the unfamiliar mech is going to speak up. Rascal still remains silent. He inches his way closer to the counter still not sure how to finger this one. He peeks to the Autobot who came in after him then back to Lifeline. Shark turns toward the two, "So I brought you the stuff you asked Prime for a few cycles back. Sorry it took so long. Frakking diplomats and their red tape." he smirks. Lifeline nods slightly to Shark, then focuses on Rascal again. "Well?" Rascal inhales deeply then finally speaks rather low. "I'm looking for some medical attention." He looks back to Shark then back to Lifeline hopefully having to leave it at that. He obviously doesn't want to go into detail with present company. Shark is rummaging around in his subspace, forearm deep in fact. Apparently looking for something. Lifeline watches the mech as he finally speaks up, noting his glance at Shark and finally moving to stand. "Shark, thank you for the box. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Shark finds what he was looking for, "I will, but you got to sign this to show that you received this from me." Rascal takes a step back and allows the two to exchange signatures and whatnot. "Really I just need a moment of your time. I don't mean to cut your visit short." The little bot seems to be polite enough when need be. {C The paperwork shows what is in the large box Shark brought in, a supply of energon as requested some cycles ago. Along with a few medical type items. Lifeline says, "Of course. Leave it there with the box and I'll give it to you as soon as I can." Is that isn't a polite 'please leave now', who's to say what is. She turns to Rascal again and indicates the table as she picks up the box and signature pad as if they were all but weightless. "Please sit." Shark frowns a bit to that, but knows if he pushes his luck with Lifeline he'll be on her bad side for a long time coming. "Yeah... okay." he folds up the paper and stuffs it into the box, "Left it in the box for you doc. Take care." is offered, then he departs. Rascal hops up on the table without much effort. After giving a farewell wave to shark he turns back to Lifeline, "I've heard you’re skilled as well as discreet." He sighs and continues, "I unfortunately need both." Lifeline sets the box off to one side and returns with her scanner in hand. "You don't seem damaged, what's the nature of your emergency?" Rascal looks up to Lifeline from the table, "Well I first need your word this isn't going to get back around to the folks who started it." He then leans forward a bit to reveal a small bomb attached to his back. "I've got about 1 more cycle to get this taken care of or do something I don't wanna'. Can you help me?" The bomb was attached by some mafia thugs who caught Rascal stealing. The bomb is complex and definitely wired to explode if tampered with. It's about the size of a small fist, round in shape, has a red blinking light on the outside and appears to be magnetized to his back. Lifeline steps around to look at Rascal's back, raising one optic ridge at the small explosive. "And who did you frag to get them to stick this on you?" She scans the little device with the most passive detection her medical equipment has, then goes and gets a few tools. "This is going to pinch briefly..." She makes a few changes, then quite abruptly is holding the panel from Rascal's back in her hands, the explosive still attached. Rascal shrugs, "Not sure exactly. Fat Toni "TRO!" n? Some thug jumped me claimin' I stole from 'em." As the panel is removed Rascal yelps on Tonitron. He cranes his neck around to try and get a view of his now exposed insides. Lifeline steps back and waves to Rascal to vacate the table, gesturing that he sit on the chair in front of the workbench. "This looks like his style all right. Should be easy enough to disarm." Once he's safely across the room she sets the plating on the table and starts to delicately disarm the explosive. Rascal moves outta' the way and lets Lifeline get to work. "So he's not gonna' hear about this right?" He sighs and makes sure lifeline is completely between himself and the bomb. Lifeline says, "Why would he? He's not one of my favorite people." Rascal nods, "Well good then. Because he said that thing'll blow in about a cycle if I don't do some sorta' job for him." He shakes his head and peeks around Lifeline just a bit to see what she's doing. "I don't work for anyone but myself." Lifeline stops and looks at Rascal piercingly. "What were you doing around that piece of chilled slag in the first place?" Rascal shrugs, "Really I don't know. Like I said fella' jumped me walking out a shop. I was minding my own business and the alarms went off. He tackles me and says I owe his boss. He clipped that on me and here I am." It's mostly truths....this time Rascal really wasn't stealing. Lifeline puts her tools down and looks at Rascal with one raised optic ridge. "And you expect to believe that? I'm not some bright-eye femme fresh off the assembly line. I've been here in Cubicron more than long enough to know this kind of thing doesn't just randomly happen. Now you have two choices. You can be /completely/ honest, or you can take the piece of plating back and fend for yourself." Rascal sighs, "C'mon! I can't be under that piece of trash's thumb!" The little mech really is bein' honest. "He mighta' recognized me. I'm tellin' the truth here. I swear I didn't steal nothin' then. Maybe before yes." He's being genuine, "You've lived here long enough then you know. You gotta' do what you got to survive." Lifeline looks at Rascal intently for a few moments longer then finally turns back to continue removing the explosive. "Then you need to be more careful about where you choose to go and who you choose to fraternize with. This charge looks small, but it would have been enough to crack your spark casing." She doesn't need to say anything more about that, does she? Rascal gulps and knew it was serious. The mob typically doesn't mess around. "Live n' learn." he grins, "You've helped me live so I'll learn my lesson." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs